1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a key for opening a hopper of an image forming apparatus, and particularly to a key for unlocking a locking-type hopper of an image forming apparatus, and a toner refilling kit including such a key.
2. Discussion of the Background
Image forming apparatuses, such as printers, photocopiers and facsimiles, typically apply a thermosetting image forming substance such as dry ink or what is commonly referred to as “toner,” in order to form images on paper, for example. As image forming processes are performed, the toner is eventually depleted and therefore, must be refilled. Known image forming apparatuses are constructed with an array devices related to refilling the toner reservoir included in the image forming apparatus. For example, a toner reservoir in an image forming apparatus may have a hingedly attached lid that is simply opened by hand, allowing toner to be poured into the reservoir, from a bottle, for example. Alternatively, the reservoir may include a specialized coupling for engaging corresponding devices provided on replacement containers that are inserted into the image forming apparatus and which remain in the image forming apparatus during use, and which must be entirely replaced when toner is to be added to the image forming apparatus. Similarly, some toner reservoirs of image forming apparatuses, in order to be refilled, must be unlocked, and engaged with a specialized container which is opened after engaging the container with the reservoir. After the hopper is refilled, the specialized container is disengaged and discarded or returned to the manufacturer for refilling.
For example, referring to FIGS. 12–19, a refilling operation using a typical refill container is shown therein. As shown in FIGS. 12 to 14, an access panel 102 of image forming apparatus 100 is rotated downward to expose toner hopper release lever 104 and toner hopper 106. As shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, after hopper release lever 104 is rotated downwardly, as viewed in FIG. 13, toner hopper 106 can be pulled outwardly, in direction of arrow 108, so as to expose hopper lid 110. In this image forming apparatus, toner hopper 106 is a locking-type toner hopper, in which the lid 110 is locked in a closed position as shown in FIG. 14. In order to open lid 110, toner refill cartridge manufacturers have been known to provide an unlocking device incorporated onto a toner cartridge, such as toner cartridge 112. As shown in FIG. 16, the toner cartridge 112 includes an unlocking device 114 which includes two pins 116 for insertion into apertures 118 of the locking device 120 incorporated into hopper 106. As shown in FIG. 17, once pins 116 are inserted into apertures 118, lid 110 can be rotated upwards to expose the interior of the hopper 106. As shown in FIGS. 18 and 19, once lid 110 is opened, toner cartridge 112 can be installed onto hopper 106 and subsequently opened so as to drop the toner stored in toner cartridge 112, into hopper 106. As shown in FIGS. 18 and 19, toner cartridge 112 includes specialized components, such as tabs 122 which fit into recesses 124 of hopper 106. After the toner containing toner cartridge 112 has been emptied into hopper 106, lid 110 can be closed, and hopper 106 can be returned to its operating position.
However, such specialized refill containers are expensive to manufacture due to the differing couplings required for engaging each specific toner hopper, which can add significant overhead costs to operating and maintaining image forming apparatuses. In addition, if a business has a number of different types of photocopiers, an inventory of different specialized toner refill containers must be maintained. Therefore, it is desirable to simplify and minimize the costs involved with refilling toner reservoirs of image forming apparatuses.